gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Human Federation Mobile Suit Research and Development Institute
The , alternatively referred to as the Federation Mobile Suit Institute and HFMSRDI respectively, was an organization within the Human Federation responsible for the creation of mobile suits as well as several technologies that would later become mainstays in later years. It was led by Shiina Nero, a self-proclaimed prodigy that is presumably the most intelligent person in the Human Federation. Founded by Jean Regendorf V following the unveiling of the UEG-101A Revolutionary, the was a specialized organization given complete autonomy from the bureaucracy of the Human Federation, allowing it to perform its duties without outside intervention and fear of reprisal. Given a seemingly limitless budget, the HFMSRDI was able to dabble in all forms of research that could potentially bear fruit for the Federation, such as the Zenith Flight System, its successor the Variable Energy Output Flight System, the HUNTER System, the Multiple Ammunition Variable Impact System, and the Hadron Particle Collider. The HFMSRDI was completely loyal to the Line of Regendorf and answered to no one besides a Regendorf and those bestowed with the rare crest of Regendorf. At times, the absolute loyalty to the Line of Regendorf and not the Human Federation History The was established in GC 28 by Jean Regendorf V immediately after the Unified Earth Government's successful deployment of the first mass-produced mobile suit, the UEG-101A Revolutionary during the Battle of Panama (planet). Not wanting to fall behind in the new mobile suit arms race, Jean Regendorf V diverted resources from other Scientific and Engineering Divisions in an attempt to fill the technological gap between the Unified Earth Government and the Human Federation. Using the salvaged remains of the UEG-101EX Patriot and the UEG-101A Revolutionary, the HFMSRDI managed to bridge the gap between the two governments by successfully developing the prototypical HFMS-01XA Harlequin. In addition, the HFMSRDI were spurred on to design experimental plasma weaponry to aid the Harlequin. However, the short development time of the Harlequin forced the Human Federation to utilize an unfinished OS that negatively impacted the combat efficiency of the mobile suit. And while the Harlequin managed to momentarily stall the Unified Earth Government from progressing into Federation territory, they were generally considered inferior to the Revolutionary. Aware of the Harlequin's design flaws, the HFMSRDI attempted to rectify the problems with their first mass-produced mobile suit, the HFMS-0M1 Guardian. Learning from their past experience, the HFMSRDI designed the Guardian with superior maneuverability and ease of use in mind, reasoning that as a general-purpose machine of war, the mobile suit would be expected to participate in numerous combat situations. Unlike the Unified Earth Government, the Human Federation placed a great emphasis on the survivablity of their pilots, which influenced them to create the Saviour Ejection Protective System, a piece of technology that automatically ejected a pilot's cockpit to the nearest safe zone. Unfortunately, mass-production of the HFMS-0M1 Guardian ran into numerous manufacturing problems and supply shortages that forced the Federation to delay it by several years. Mission Research and Inventions Ever since its inception, the was at the forefront of technological innovation. Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes